Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295)
| CurrentAlias = X-Man | Aliases = Codenames: Shaman Names: Nate, Nate Grey, Nathan Grey, Nathan Summers, Summerseed, Greyspawn, Nategrey Nicknames: Nate the Great, Washington Square's Golden Boy, Manhattan Marvel, Second Coming, Washington Square Faith Healer, Washington Square Miracle Worker, Psi-Boy, X, Destroyer of Worlds Designations: Mutant X, Target-X, 19X Impersonations: Quentin Tarantino, Norman Osborn | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; ; partner of Madelyne Pryor; partner of Threnody; partner of Sentry; idol of Jam, Bux, Marita and Roust; ally of Havok's ; | Relatives = Earth-295: Nathaniel Essex (creator and adoptive grandfather, deceased); Jean Grey (genetic donor mother, deceased); Scott Summers (genetic donor father, deceased); Forge (foster father/guardian, deceased); Forge mentioned as Nate's surrogate father Earth-616: John Grey (alternate reality maternal grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal grandmother, deceased); Jean Grey (alternate reality mother, deceased); Scott Summers (alternate reality father); Alex Summers (alternate reality uncle); Madelyne Pryor (clone of alternate reality mother); Rachel Grey (alternate reality sister); Nathan Summers (alternate reality counterpart/half-brother); Stryfe (clone of alternate reality half-brother); Threnody's baby (possible child); Hope Summers (alternate reality adopted niece); Joey Bailey (alternate reality cousin, deceased); Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality cousin, deceased); Summers and Grey Family Tree (extended family); | Universe = Earth-295 | Universe2 = displaced to Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Mutants HQ, San Francisco; Utopia; Loft in SoHo; Ancestral Home of Summers Family in Anchorage, Alaska; Chateau in Montreux, Switzerland | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = Psionic energy usually emanates from his left eye. X-Gene insignia branded on his chest. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Protector of the Earth (Shaman), "Messiah", freedom fighter | Education = Self-taught | Origin = Mutant, created from the genetic material of Scott Summers and Jean Grey on an alternate Earth by Sinister. One time was a pseudo-vampire like Morbius. | PlaceOfBirth = Sinister's Orphanage, Omaha, Nebraska, Earth-295 | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man #1 | HistoryText = Age of Apocalypse Sinister, an underling of the High Lord Apocalypse, artificially created Nate from genetic material from Cyclops and Jean Grey. Sinister created Nate as the ultimate telepath and telekinetic, and hoped to use him in his own bid for power against Apocalypse . Nate aged to his teens rapidly. Cyclops, in his many subversive raids on Sinister's pens, helped Nate escape Sinister's hideout with neither man knowing his connection to the other. Nate wound up under the tutelage of Forge and several other mutant outcasts who, disguised as a theater troupe, tried to help humans. Forge became a father figure to young Nate. Forge began the long process of teaching Nate how to control his powers as well as the benefits of being a "good guy." Nate was cautioned about using his powers indiscriminately as it could allow Apocalypse to learn of his existence. Forge also warned Nate the his powers could one day ultimately burn him out. When Forge and his Outcasts stopped a train leading humans to a culling, Nate disobeyed Forge's orders and helped out. He saved a young mutant girl, Sonique. Nate convinced Forge to allow her to join them . Later, they came across the wandering traveler Essex, who was really Sinister following Nate's progress in disguise. Essex encouraged Nate rebel against Forge's teachings and to use his powers. Essex convinced the Outcasts to investigate one of Apocalypse's factories which Nate destroyed . The use of his powers alerted Apocalypse of his presence and he sent his minion Domino to either recruit Nate or kill him. Domino and her team tracked Nate and his friends and killed most of them. Nate used his powers to wipe Domino's mind. However, he was too late to stop Essex from slaying Forge . Sinister revealed himself to be Essex. After learning Sinister's true evil nature Nate seeming killed him . Still, Essex successfully convinced Nate to battle Apocalypse. Nate kissed Sonique goodbye and flew to Apocalypse's citadel in Manhattan. There, Nate met his genetic parents, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Nate and Jean instantly recognized that there was a bond between them due to their telepathy. Scott and Jean were leading a break-out of the slave pens and Nate hoped to catch up with them after he had eliminated Apocalypse. Nate made his move when the X-Men were waging their final desperate attempt to repair their unbalanced reality with the M'Kraan Crystal. In the final battle, Nate rescued Magneto, who recognized him a the boy Forge had once promised to send him one day. Nate battled Apocalypse's son Holocaust. Nate impaled Holocaust with a shard of the crystal. The resulting impact caused both of them to be shunted to the Earth-616 universe A New World Nate fell like a meteor in the Alps in Switzerland and his falling caused a powerful psi-wave, which affected telepaths like Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Psylocke and also was noticed by Blaquesmith. He unconsciously resurrected Madelyne Pryor, a clone of Jean Grey, in his subconscious attempt to reach out to his "mother." Pryor helped Nate adjust to this reality, but they were both separated soon after when she was lured away from Nate by Selene. Nate wandered the earth being contacted and confronted by many who would want to be his ally-- Professor X , Rogue , Moira MacTaggart , Mr. Sinister , Bishop , Havok's Brotherhood , and others. Nate began to find himself with the help of Sinister's old underling, Threnody and took refuge in New York. He believed Threnody to be dead, and also took up a firm friendship with Spider-Man. When Zero Tolerance troops attacked Xavier’s mansion in Westchester County and downloaded Cerebro's files, Nate was telepathically alerted by Cable that he was the only one close enough to rescue the children of Jean's sister, Sara Grey, from the Prime Sentinels. Nate saved them and Roust and left Joey and Gailyn in the care of their grandparents, as the Sentinels were curious about the unidentified telepath and still searching for him. For the next weeks, Nate kept a low profile. One night, he went clubbing with the three girls - Jam, Bux and Marita - and many people recognized him from his performances in Central Park. Nate was asked to sing with the band and, surprisingly, he did quite well, though he never had been on stage before. However, the show was interrupted by the arrival of Jackknife, who was hunting down and killing every single person that Nate had contact with. Jackknife was actually Jack Cole, one of the many misfits belonging to the Abomination's group. During Nate’s battle with the Abomination, he accidentally unlocked Cole's latent psychic powers. Jack could not handle himself and became psychotic, blaming Nate for the voices in his head. Nate defeated the mentally imbalanced misfit when the police arrived. They asked him to surrender, but the crowd who witnessed the battle intervened, claiming that Nate was a hero. The next day, Jam lost an arm in a motorcycle crash. When Nate, Bux and Marita visited her in the Empire State Hospital, something strange happened. After touching Nate, Dr. Marcus Arlington III developed the ability to heal and Jam's arm was restored. The miracle boosted Nate’s popularity even more and Nate was now admired by hundreds of followers like some kind of messiah. Soon after Purple Man arrived. He used his powers and a few mercenaries to destroy Nate's popularity and claiming him as a terrorist. After Nate defeated Killgrave, he erased the memory of himself amongst all New Yorkers. Psi-Ops, Stryfe and Ness Together with his friend Spider-Man, Nate first met and fought Psi-Ops in New York City. Grey escaped to Switzerland where he met Maddie Pryor, and together they fought and defeated the Great Beasts. Using his precognition powers, Nate saw the future, where he fought this Stryfe, and destroyed the Earth. The Witness of these events was a member of the Hellbent's - Ness. Together they were able to prevent this future, and defeated Stryfe in Latveria with the assistance of Cable and Maddie. Soon after Grey, Pryor and Ness met again the Psi-Ops, and defeated them too. Nate traveled to London where he saved from suicide a young woman Colleen O'Shaugnessy. Newspapers called him the Second Coming, the divine Messiah, and cause of that he was attacked by Crusader. They fought and Blackwood was defeated. After that Nate returned to New York, and alongside with Emma Frost and Generation X he fought and defeated the Dark Beast and Gene Nation. Nate visited his "parents", Scott and Jean, who were at the time recuperating in Anchorage, Alaska. Together, they fought and defeated the Guardians of the M'Kraan Crystal - Modt and Jahf. The strength of the newly forged bonds between Nate and his “parents” was shown when, soon after, as the X-Men had been disbanded, Nate (alongside Archangel, Wolverine and Cable) was one of the few people Jean and Scott called for help, as they needed to defend the new race the Mannites from the mysterious "Death". Mysterio manipulated Nate to gain control of his powers. Berkhart create "Greyville" - the illusion world where Nate has an ideal life with his mother and older brother, his mentor, girlfriend and best friends Peter and Maddie. However, Nate was able to understand that the world around was just an illusion. He destroyed Greyville, found Mysterio and locked him in his own fantasies, where Berkhart gained control of Nate's powers and ruled the Earth. Threnody and their child Still not knowing what happened to Threnody, Nate would have been surprised by the events in New York over the past months. Shortly after her body had been brought to the morgue, the corpse rose and Threnody walked out. In her wake, several dead reanimated themselves too, following Threnody and chanting her name. She made her way to the loft that she and Nate had lived in and kept track of Nate's activities through the news. Over time, her appearance slightly changed as her belly grew from pregnancy. The father of her child was obviously Nate. Soon after Nate saved Thren from armies of zombies. She told him about her death, and her killer. She explained that her powers "fed" his energy, and this was the reason why he was getting weaker every minute with her. Nate said that he loved Melody, even if it killed him, but she escaped from him to take care of their child , which she did not tell Nate. Shaman of the Mutant Tribe Madelyne Pryor returned soon afterward, but she was manipulating Nate in his sleep and making him destroy things. She finally revealed that she was a "Madelyne Pryor" from another dimension and she needed him to do something for her. This "Maddie" showed Nate how to shift between parallel earths and they traveled to Earth-998. She planned to use him to destroy Asia, and finally take over the world, but Nate escaped. Jean sent Mr. Scratch and the Black Knights to search for him. Nate met his counterpart from Earth-2098, who told him that the Red Queen tried to use his powers, but failed, and began traveling to different realities, in search of the perfect weapon, a "working Nate Grey". But in all realities she found only a "defective" Nate- until she met X-Man. Together both Nates went to a hidden village. X-Man, under the guidance of the Shaman, used his powers to talk with Forge, who told them the truth about Queen Maddie. Immediately thereafter, the village was attacked by Scratch and the Black Knights. Scratch destroyed Forge's body, paralyzed X-Man, and almost strangled Shaman while the Knights killed all the villagers. Shaman used his powers to stabilize X-Man's power, gave him his X-Gene insignia and send him home to Earth-616. Realizing that his powers were now completely under his control, Nate returned to Earth-998, destroyed the Engines of God, and killed the Red Queen. After the defeat of this evil "Queen Jean", Nate set out to make a difference in the world. Nate became immensely powerful, and had few qualms about using his power to mete out justice to his fellow mutants. He then dealt with and stopped the madman Qabiri from destroying all the worlds on the Spiral. "Death" As a protector of the Earth Nate confronted the Harvester, an alien from the race of "farmers" who was sent to Earth 30 years ago to prepare the planet for harvesting. His race insinuated their genetic code into all living cells on the planet at the dawn of life and patiently watched the evolution of life for millions of years. Thirty years ago they finally decided to harvest their "ripe crop". Since Nate wasn't suitable for them, he transformed his body into energy and merged himself with the Harvester. He then spread both of them over the cells of every living thing across the globe, "poisoning" the "crop" and making it unsuitable for harvesting. Return Nate returned a few months later, in a small town, where his presence caused several of the inhabitants to dream-walk and continuously repeat "I'm an X-Man." Norman Osborn sent his team of X-Men, consisting of Mimic, Weapon Omega, Dark Beast and Mystique, to investigate and to raise public opinion. Both Mimic and Omega were overwhelmed by Nathan's energies and went on a rampage leaving Mystique and Dark Beast alone with a patient that they were examining. Shortly Nathan once more took physical form, much to Beast's shock and horror, believing Mystique to be his mother Jean Grey, since she had taken her form. Nate angrily attacked Beast but didn't realize that Jean was actually Mystique, who managed to distract him long enough in order to save Dark Beast's life. Following the incident; Osborn tasked his X-Men to hunt down and possibly capture Nate for experimentation and to feed Weapon Omega. Osborn's X-Men contacted H.A.M.M.E.R.'s PSI-division (which had taken a cult like appearance); the PSI-Division managed to contact Nate only for him to absorb most of their psychic energies and learn what had happened to the world and to the mutant race in his absence. He angrily demanded to know what Osborn's X-Men, (presumably) had done. Nate attacked Avengers Tower. After defeating Venom and incapacitating Sentry with stories of their past friendship, he battled both Osborn's Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men. He seemingly died after his defeat, but it was just a ploy to possess Norman Osborn's mind. The only one aware of the ruse was Mystique, due to her psychic defenses. She wanted Nate to free her of Osborn's control or she would reveal him to the others. However, Nate intended to restore the world to the way it was. He planned on showing the X-Men that they didn't have to feel trapped on Utopia or that the Avengers could be at their former glory. However, he was fighting a hard battle against Osborn, whose will was strong enough to match his own. He also demanded that Mystique try redeeming herself. Mystique later recruited the rest of the Dark X-Men to enter and explore Osborn's mind. While fighting Osborn, he finds the Green Goblin personality buried in Osborn's mind. The battle with Nate weakened the inner defenses restraining the Green Goblin. With the Green Goblin free, Osborn was vulnerable against Nate's attacks while he fought the Green Goblin. With the Dark X-Men still in Osborn's mind and the Green Goblin free to attack Osborn and the Dark X-Men, Nate's plan was coming together perfectly. After a brief battle between the Green Goblin and the Dark X-Men, Nate was defeated when Green Goblin forced Mimic to replicate Omega's powers, turning the pair into a powerful siphon that drained Nate's energies. Now returned to the physical world, a powerless Nate was tortured in front of the Dark X-Men as an example to them, after which Norman asked him if he had any last words before he was "used as coal" in Dark Beast's Omega Machine, but a gloating Norman cut off Nate before he had a chance to finish speaking. Nate was taken away to the machine. After the fall of Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., many prisoners were freed, including Sugar Man. Once Sugar Man was freed he found unconscious X-Man connected to the Omega Machine. Sugar Man made some modifications to the Omega Machine to use X-Man's powers to open portals to other dimensions. Meanwhile, Cyclops sent a team to find him. Cypher discovered the Sugar Man's secret base in New York, and the New Mutants defeated Sugar Man and his New Mutates, and rescued X-Man. However, X-Man's powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. He was then taken to Utopia for recovery, where Cyclops started to build a relationship with him. New Mutants Despite his diminished powers, X-Man joined the New Mutants squad with Dani Moonstar. While still dealing with the loss of his immense powers, Hope Summers and X-Man had a heart to heart conversation and training session in the Danger Room which taught him how to cultivate his combat and tactical skills that didn't involve his powers and cope with his power loss. Schism After an explosive argument over the way the younger generation of mutants were being treated as weapons and soldiers, Wolverine decided to part ways from Cyclops and reopen the school in Westchester. Nate chose to side with Cyclops because he agreed with the idea that the X-Men shouldn’t be concerned with shielding mutant children from the harsh realities of life and wanting to get to know Cyclops better. At the same time, Nate was used to being independent and decided to join the New Mutant Squad when they moved to 1128 Mission Street in San Francisco where they would continue to report to Cyclops but attempt to live normal lives, as well as helping the team search for Blink. They joined her on her mission to discover why a rock band was causing natural disasters and was accompanied her when Blink decides to journey to the Jean Grey School to learn more about her powers. Re-Animator After suffering a series of nightmares, Cypher convinced the team to visit Paradise Island, the place where he once perished. Tensions flared when Nate began to question Doug's mental stability which led to Dani insulting Nate's low-level telekinesis, while Nate admitted that he could still only pick up with telekinesis what he could lift physically. He later demonstrated a new utilization of his telekinesis by focusing his telekinetic force into the shape of an X. The trip proved to be worthwhile when they discovered a plot by the Ani-Mator to return to life in virus form. Infected by the virus and fused together, a feverish Nate and Dani began to acknowledge their mutual attraction to one another that was previously mentioned by Cypher. The Ani-Mator was defeated by Cypher and Warlock but the horrific mission took a toll on the team. Noticing the somber mood, X-Men ally Blink took the team for a night out in Madripoor. While the rest of the team partied, Nate drifted off by himself, unsure how to act in such a jovial atmosphere due to lacking such occasions in his home dimension. Dani reached out to comfort him and the two finally expressed their feelings for each other with an intimate kiss. Exiled The New Mutants and the gods of Asgard soon come into conflict when the "First Hero" Sigurd returns and is pursued by the vampiric Disir. When Sigurd's spell turns the Asgardians into mortals and erases their memories, it is up to the New Mutants team and Kid Loki to set things right. Danielle Moonstar journeys to Hel to retrieve Bor, the Father of Odin to free the Disir from his curse. The New Mutants were later thrown into an alternate reality where Nate's knowledge and familiarity of alternate universes became pivotal when the New Mutants found themselves in one created by a future megalomaniac version of Doug Ramsey. When the X-Men and Avengers went to war over how to handle the Phoenix Force, Nate fought bravely on the front lines; first to protect Hope Summers and then to defend Cyclops’ rule. When Cyclops became corrupt and tyrannical due to the Phoenix Force, his leadership came to a end and Dani’s team went their separate ways. When Moonstar joined the superhero team, the Defenders, Nate remained close to her and the pair finally confirmed their relationship status when they ran into Dani’s former flame, Cannonball. | Powers = X-Man was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, until recently, when his powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. After this, his only remaining power was: * Residual Telekinesis: Nate only has some residual telekinesis left of his powers. He can still move large boxes with exertion, but has difficulty multitasking with the telepathy. He later gain control to multitask with his telekinesis in order to fight and hold a conversation at the same time. ** Telekinetic blast: Working out his telekinesis and focusing it, he is able to produce small but powerful blast, X-shaped. * Telepathy: During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Nate had sufficient telepathic power to take control of a velociraptor in the Savage Land and direct it to attack Hank Pym. | Abilities = Charisma: Nate possess natural charm and charisma, that easily attracts people to him to such an extent, that it impressed even Purple Man. Meticulous Mind: Although Nate has relatively little combat experience, he, however, is very observant and easily able to analyze his enemies and find their weaknesses. He often find creative ways to use his abilities even in extreme circumstances, and on the verge of death. Even in situations when his abilities were blocked, he repeatedly found ways around. Even when he was just a child he already was able to easily overcome, or rather completely ignore psi-blocks placed by Sinister specifically to block Nate's powers. Later he without much effort overcome psi-dampers developed by the Shi'ar Empire, who thoroughly investigated his abilities beforehand. Weapons Specialist: Usually Nate doesn't use weapons, but he absorbed profound knowledge about various firearms and armed combat techniques from Domino. Expert Survivalist: Having lived for many years in the wastelands of Age of Apocalypse, he was taught by Forge how to survive even in the most extreme surroundings. | Strength = Nate Grey possessed the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. When using telekinesis he was able to lift incredible amounts of weight.www.marveldirectory.com | Weaknesses = Genetic Time Bomb (Formerly): After testing Nate's power levels, Sinister was so frightened, that he encoded special sub-program into Nate's D.N.A. that was supposed to eventually kill him. Dr. Moira MacTaggert later conducted a study of Nate's body and came to conclusion that he is unlikely to survive up to 21 years. His powers were slowly killing him, until his counterpart gave him his X-Gene insignia, created by Red Queen to stabilize his powers. Overconfidence: Nate is very confident in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. His overconfidence also led to the fact that he loosening his defense against the Red Queen, allowing her to take control over his mind and body. Mind's Interconnection: His bio-signature and psi-signature are almost identical to Cable’s, so their minds are interconnected, causing them great pain and spontaneous exchange of memories, when they in close proximity to each other. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Warlock | Weapons = Electro-Stat Gauntlet (Formerly): He stole this gauntlet from the agents of the Department H and used it while his telekinesis was off. The gauntlet can discharge electric blasts and control electronics. Eventually it run out of energy. | Notes = Enemies * Apocalypse * Sinister * Holocaust * Psi-Ops * Red Queen * Qabiri * Harvester * Norman Osborn Love Interests * Dani Moonstar * Sonique * Madelyne Pryor * Threnody | Trivia = * X-Man, Blink, and Morph were originally supposed to be a team of X-Men by themselves, but it was later changed, and therefore never followed upon. Soon the series was created, and continued instead. * According to Charles Xavier, Nate was about 17 years old when he came to Earth-616, and was still 17 during his battle with the Red Queen. Nate died 6 months later and returned few months after. He was connected to the Omega Machine for months until New Mutants rescued him. Including 16 months gap Nate is apparently at least 20 or more likely about 21 years old right now. * He was named by Sinister, in honor of himself and Jean Grey. However, when Nate escaped from Sinister's laboratory, he knew himself only as "Nate". Ironically, he adopted surname "Grey" also in honor of Jean, after their meeting, even though he didn't know that they are relatives. | Marvel = X-Man | Wikipedia = Nate Grey | Links = * The X-Man Homepage * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... X-Man * Marvel Directory }} Category:Tattoos Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Utopians Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Alpha Psi Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Clones of Scott Summers Category:Clones of Jean Grey Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Essex Family Category:Forge's Family Category:Aerokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Atmokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Disintegration Category:Disruption Category:Dream-Based Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Form Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Geokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Healers Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Intuitives Category:Invisibility Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Multilingual Category:Optic Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Possession Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Negation Category:Precogs Category:Psionic Entities Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Psychometry Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Technopaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Thermokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Self Detonation Category:Stasis Category:Weapons Expert Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Trackers